Content creators, such as journalists, photographers, and writers, increasingly use Internet technology to distribute their content to audiences. The most common medium for content creators to display media in a place for people to visit and view the content is on websites. However, content creators are not necessarily versed in the methodology and technical skills required to code, design, and create websites. Thus, application site designers are often employed to display content using websites in a pleasing and desirable manner using content located in content management systems. Additionally, content editors may be used where very common or public websites contain content from a large population of content creators in order to edit, change, update, and/or remove content as necessary.
However, in such a system, a content editor and/or a content creator would either need to understand the content model of the website in order to locate content in a content management system, or would be required navigate a content graph if they wished to edit or change content. This can be time consuming or difficult for parties without an understanding of the construction of the website and the underlying content management system. Other content management systems may use “a what you see is what you get” model, however, rigid constraints to the model create difficulties in site updating and restructuring. Thus, application site designers become locked into one layout.